pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Doki Doki Pretty Cure! (Rewrite Version)
This is my version of Doki Doki Pretty Cure! (HeartThrob Pretty Cure! is the English Dub). Characters Pretty Cure Aida Mana/Cure Heart (Maya Henderson in the English Dub) Mana is the 16-year-old main protagonist who is the Student Council President at Oogai First High School. She is incredibly fast and if there is any problem to resolve, she is very competent of resolving conflicts. She makes friends very quickly and thinks about other people first. She believe she possesses a "sixth sense" that allows her to tell if a person is lying or not. She dreams of being a school teacher. In the last episode, she retires from her role in the student council. Her alter ego is Cure Heart, the Heartbeat of Love whose theme color is pink and she represents the card suit of hearts and controls the power of holy light. Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond (Rachel Woods in the English Dub) Rikka is a 16-year-old girl who is a studious girl in Mana’s class. She is Alice's childhood best friend. She is very calm and composed, and easy to talk to since she rarely raises her voice. She has terrible anger issues, which she gracefully hides and can be a sore loser at times. She loves card games, but is terrible with a pot and spoon. In the last episode, she was voted secretary of the student council, and she learns to control her anger issues. She appears to have a huge crush on Makoto. Her alter ego is Cure Diamond, the Heartbeat of Knowledge whose theme color is blue and she represents the card suit of diamonds and controls the power of ice/snow. Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta (Clara Greendale in the English Dub) Alice is a student at Nanatsu Hoshi Academy who is the mistress and heiress of Yotsuba Enterprises (Greendale Enterprises in the English Dub), an extremely successful business conglomerate. She is successful in many ways with academically, socially and practically naming just a few. Alice is a noble and refined lady of 16 years, who isn't much of a teamplayer, prefering to watch others perform the task at hand for her if she isn't in the mood. Alice is quite selfish. Later, she learns to be less anti-social and selfish. Her alter ego is Cure Rosetta, the Heartbeat of Warmth whose theme color is yellow and she represents the card suit of clubs/clovers and controls the power of the Earth. Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword (Mackenzie "Kenzie" Spade in the English Dub) Makoto is a 16-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is one of the original members of the Pretty Cure team by the name of "MakoPi Spade" (or "Mack Trionfi" in the English Dub). She has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She dislikes fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. Despite that, she is actually a generally pleasant and sweet girl with a rational and calm mind who hates violence and is very cheerful, naive and caring. She is also an idol singer and fashionista. Her alter ego is Cure Sword, the Heartbeat of Courage whose theme color is purple and she represents the card suit of spades and controls the power of the Sky. Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (Amelia Miller in the English Dub) Aguri is a 17-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is the royal guard of the Trump Kingdom by the name of "Angeii Tenaka" (or "Angel Arcana" in the English Dub). She goes to school with Alice. She is the calm and wise member of the team who is often quite strict on the other girls, except for Alice, whom she has a sisterly relationship with. She is the biological older sister of Regina, but thinks that she is the "twin sister" of Regina. She has a big sweet tooth and often says "Bravo" when she eats something she thinks tastes good. Later, she ditches sweets for snacks and learns that she is good at cooking. Plus, she now gets along with the others very well. Her alter ego is Cure Ace, the Heartbeat of Passion whose theme color is red and she represents the card value of aces and controls the power of fire/roses. Tenaka Regina/Cure Joker (Regina Hartford in the English Dub) Regina is a 15-year-old (chronologically 200+) girl who is one of the princesses of the Trump Kingdom by the name of "Princess Asmodine" (or "Princess Josephine" in the English Dub). She was brainwashed by King Jikochuu before eventually switching sides to join the Cures as their new sub-leader. She is the biological younger sister of Aguri who is in her third year of Oogai First Middle School. She is the youngest and least well-behaved of the Cures. She is the hot-headed, opinionated and quick-to-fight captain of her school's basketball team who enjoys freedom and is constantly at odds with the student council, which, in her words, is constantly trying to hold her down, something she disapproves of. She is sarcastic, spoiled, selfish, tough, and at times mean, but is known to have a soft side, as demonstrated whenever she's taking care of Kerru or Ai-chan. She loves Mana and whenever she has the chance, she clings to her. In the last episode, Regina took Mana's place as the new student council president. Her alter ego is Cure Joker, the Heartbeat of Serenity whose theme color is green and she represents the card value of jacks and controls the power of thunder/stars. Mascots Sharuru (Sheryl in the English Dub): Cure Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. Her human alias is Aida Kokoka (Kippie Henderson in the English Dub), who acts as Mana's younger sister in her second year at Oogai First Middle School. Raquel: Cure Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. His human alias is Hishikawa Riku (Rory Woods in the English Dub), who acts as Rikka's cousin who is in elementary school. Lance: Cure Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. His human alias is Yotsuba Daisuke (Larry Greendale in the English Dub), who acts as Alice's younger brother who is in kindergarten. Dabyi (Davi in the English Dub): Cure Sword's cat-like fairy partner. Her human alias is DB (Miss Dana in the English Dub), who acts as Makoto's idol manager. Argine (Jolene in the English Dub): Cure Ace's angel-like fairy partner. Her civilian alias is Yamada Aiko (Macy Angela in the English Dub), who goes to the same high school as Alice and Aguri. Kerru (Kerry in the English Dub): Cure Joker's fox-like fairy partner who is truly the oldest of the six mascots. His human alias is RS (Mister Russi in the English Dub), who acts as Ai-chan's caretaker. Ai-chan (Aisling in the English Dub): The main mascot of the team who is a mysterious baby that grants powers to the Cures. In episode 20, it is revealed that she is the reincarnation of Princess Marie Ange (or Princess Marie Angelica in the English Dub), one of the princesses of the Trump Kingdom. She has the power to turn back into her true identity anytime she wants to. She is a good friend of MakoPi Spade, Angeii Tenaka, and her fellow princess Princess Asmodine. Rewrite Changes *Regina is a reformed villain in this, so instead of being an ally, she becomes a Cure as well. *The Cures are in high school instead of middle school. *Aguri is a teenager like the rest of the Cures in this rewrite. *Cure Ace's new fairy partner is Argine (the same mascot based on the fake link) instead of Ai-chan. *Plus, instead of Makoto as the royal guard, it's Aguri. *Just like the original version, with the power of the Eternal Golden Crown transferred into the Love Eyes Palette, Aguri transforms into Cure Ace. However, her time as a Cure is unlimited since she gains knowledge of her true identity. The same goes to Regina/Cure Joker. *Some of the Cures' civilian forms are different than in the canon: **Rikka: Wears glasses all the time. **Alice: Hair down with a yellow ribbon. *Most of the Cures' hair colors are different than in the original: **Cure Heart: Hot Pink **Cure Diamond: Sky Blue **Cure Rosetta: Yellow Blonde *Ai-chan is actually the reincarnation of Princess Marie Ange, so she has the ability to talk and turn into human like the rest of the mascots. But she can turn back into her true identity, Princess Marie Ange, sometimes by age. *Cure Sword's original teammates (before she joined the girls) are Cure Empress/Eru Peace, Cure Cross/Izumi Aurora, Cure Bullet/Atsuko Bell and Cure Stella/Hiroki Star. However, Cure Cross lost her powers, Cure Bullet was killed by the villains, and Cure Stella was brainwashed into Cure Selfish. Cure Empress ran away from the fight to find new Pretty Cure. *Since Cure Heart is the only Cure to get super forms in the original, to make up for this, all of the Cures get a new super form called Avatar Form (which is a mix of Angel Form, Engage Mode and Parthenon Mode). Plus, their hair is different: **Cure Heart: Hair similar to Engage Mode, but in pink. **Cure Diamond: Hair similar to Cure Beauty, but loose. **Cure Rosetta: Hair down. **Cure Sword: Hair grows longer and becomes a lighter lavender. **Cure Ace: Hair in twintails. **Cure Joker: Hair in a ponytail. *Royal Lovely Straight Flush is used a lot less in the rewrite than in the canon. To make up for this, the Cures get individual finishers with the Magical Lovely Harp. *In contrast to the Love Heart Arrow, Cure Ace and Cure Joker get a new weapon called the Miracle Dragon Glaive. *All of the Cures have a stronger weapon called the Royal Cupid Arrow: **Cure Heart: Heart Arrow **Cure Diamond: Diamond Tambourine **Cure Rosetta: Clover Shield **Cure Sword: Spade Crossbow **Cure Ace: Ace Wheel **Cure Joker: Jack Bowgun *Each of the Cures get individual weapons called the Royal Cupid Force: **Cure Heart: Lovely Heart Bell **Cure Diamond: Wisdom Blue Rod **Cure Rosetta: Golden Warmth Tambourine **Cure Sword: Courageous Purple Blade **Cure Ace: Passionate Rose Stick **Cure Joker: Serenity Star Touch *Regina is voiced by the OP singer of Doki Doki Pretty Cure!. *Cure Rosetta's powers are now both defensive and offensive, just like Cure Mint. Category:Series